


A Distraction from Nightmares

by maxgayz



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dorian Pavus, Bottom Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Come Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Top Dorian Pavus, Top Inquisitor (Dragon Age), they're both versatile but it won't let me tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxgayz/pseuds/maxgayz
Summary: Inquisitor Meraan Adaar can't sleep, Dorian has a fun idea on how to pass the time. Filling a prompt from Tumblr.





	A Distraction from Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Pictures of Meraan because I forgot to describe him... https://space-vashoth.tumblr.com/post/184321637224

The cool wind woke Dorian up, making him seek warmth from his Amatus next to him. Dorian moved his arm, trying to grab onto Meraan, when he noticed he wasn’t there. Dorian rose slowly, rubbing his eyes open, and taking a look around.

 

“It’s lonely here without you,” Dorian chuckled as he walked over to the balcony where Meraan was. Dorian hugged the man from behind, softly leaving a kiss on Meraan’s naked back. “Can’t sleep, right?,” he said, barely above a whisper, nuzzling his head against his lover.

 

“The nightmares feel too real,” Meraan sighed, turning around to look at Dorian. Meraan hugged Dorian back. “I don’t think I can go back to sleep even if I tried. I’ll just wait until morning,” he yawned.

 

“Why wait?” Dorian looked at Meraan with a smirk. “I know of a good way to pass the time, Amatus.” Dorian slid one hand down, grabbing Meraan’s crotch, feeling the big mass under his underwear.

 

“Oh, and what’s your idea?” Meraan grinned, moving both arms down, cupping Dorian’s cheeks. Meraan lifted Dorian, pressing his growing erection against him, walking back to their bed. “Does it involve me fucking you senseless?” Meraan asked before pressing their lips together. “Or will it be the other way around?”

 

“What about both?,” Dorian said as he fell onto the bed. “We have until morning, Amatus.” Dorian pulled Meraan down with a kiss, rubbing their cocks together. “But first, why don’t you to take these off?,” Dorian said, sliding his hands under Meraan’s underwear to grab his ass.

 

“Make me,” Meraan said smirking as he humped Dorian.

 

“So you want to be the bad boy tonight?” Dorian kissed Meraan and flipped them so he was on top of Meraan, keeping Meraan’s legs in place with his thighs. “I guess I’ll just have be rough with you-,” Dorian conjuered glowing purple tendrils with a flick of his hand, tying Meraan’s hands together, “-and just take what I want.”

 

“I want to see you try,” Meraan said defiantly as more of Dorian’s coiled around him, turning him around on his belly, making him gasp. “See anything you like, mi amor?,” Meraan asked turning his head to look at Dorian.

 

Dorian took his time, trailing down Meraan’s back with kisses, rubbing his dick between Meraan’s cheeks, making the bigger man moan with his touches. Dorian stopped when he reached Meraan’s waistline, grabbing Meraan’s underwear and pulling it down.

 

Meraan’s ass was left exposed, covered only by the softest and lightest fuzz of hair, just like most of his hairless body. Meraan’s backs and legs were shapely, made of tight and firm muscle. Dorian explored each of his curves with his eyes, the sight of his lover’s body making him harder. 

 

Finally, Dorian settled his eyes on Meraan’s ass. The small of his back curving out to join Meraan’s cheeks. Meraan’s ass was big, not just compared to a human’s. His butt perked up, enhancing it’s roundness. Meraan had opened his legs, leaving his whole barely visible, teasing Dorian.

 

Dorian bent down and kissed both of his cheeks, leaving small bites in Meraan’s flash. Marks for him to admire later. Dorian grabbed them and opened Meraan’s cheeks. Leaving his hole fully exposed, the tight pink ring of muscle twitching in expectation for what Dorian was about to do. 

 

Without hesitation, Dorian dipped his mouth into Meraan’s hole. His tongue lapping around it, making Meraan squirm and moan in response. 

 

“You make such beautiful sounds for me, Amatus,” Dorian groaned, before going lower, putting Meraan’s big qunari balls in his mouth. “Your knot is already forming and I haven’t even fucked you yet.” Dorian grabbed Meraan’s cock, jerking it softly. “Tell me how much you want my cock, Meraan-,” Dorian smacked Meraan’s cheek with his other hand, making Meraan moan harder, “-tell me how badly you want me to fuck you.”

 

“Please Dorian-,” Meraan moaned as Dorian went back to tongue-fucking his ass, “-I want you, I want your cock inside me. I want you to fuck me hard and feel you inside me as you come.”

 

“Good man,” Dorian said, grabbing a flask of oil and pouring it on his cock. “Now that you’re being a good boy for me-,” Dorian groaned as he pressed his cock into Meraan’s ass, he felt like he could come just from the tightness, “-now you get your reward.”

 

Dorian paused a moment after his cock was fully inside Meraan before he pulled back until only the tip was inside and then he pushed his cock into Meraan’s ass with one motion. Meraan rocked his hips along Dorian’s, using the movement to jerk his cock against the bed. 

 

With one hand, Dorian grabbed one Meraan’s horns, pulling his head back and arching his back. Dorian kissed Meraan’s neck as he undid the magical binds holding Meraan’s hands against his back and made him stand all fours. He slid his other hand along Meraan’s chest, settling one of his breasts and started playing with his nipple, using his magic to create small sparks. 

 

With a loud groan, Meraan came onto the sheets, thicks spurts of cum pouring out of his cock. Meraan clenched his hole as he came, making Dorian come as well. He could feel Dorian’s thick and hot cum fill him up. 

 

“Such a pretty sight,” Dorian said after he pulled out, his cum trickling down Meraan’s thigh. “But it isn’t morning yet, Meraan.” Dorian chuckled as he laid on the bed, exposing himself to his lover. “I believe it’s your turn now, Amatus.”

 

“You bet your beautiful ass it is,” Meraan said with excitement, his cock hardening again as crawled towards Dorian. “You’re going to face the full might of the Inquisitor.”

 

Meraan stood on his knees, pressing his cock against Dorian’s face, slapping him with it a few times.

 

“Suck me off, mi amor.” Meraan pulled back a little to give Dorian enough space.

 

Dorian took Meraan slowly, inch by inch. Taking in the taste of Meraan’s cum from before. Meraan thrust into Dorian’s mouth, until the tip of his cock reached his throat.

 

“You take my dick so good, Dorian,” Meraan groaned. “It’s like you were born for it.”

 

Dorian hummed in response, sending shivers down Meraan’s body as he moved his hands along Meraan’s well formed abs. Saliva dripped from his mouth as Meraan fucked his throat. Dorian would be lying if he said he didn’t love being stretched by his lover’s massive cock.

 

Meraan pulled out of Dorian’s mouth before his knot could grow larger, leaving Dorian struggling to recover his air. Meraan took the flask of oil, coating his fingers before stretching Dorian’s hole. One finger, then two, and finally three. Dorian was squirming beneath, his moans filling the room.

 

“You look so beautiful, Dorian.” Meraan whispered in his lovers ear. Meraan pulled out his fingers, making Dorian gasp. “Don’t worry, mi amor, now comes the real thing.” 

 

Meraan grabbed Dorian by the hips, slowly lowering him until his head was pressing into Dorian’s hole. But before Meraan could do anything, Dorian pushed down, taking Meraan’s dick in one movement, making both of them groan.

 

“Yes,” Meraan moaned as he started to thrust into Dorian’s ass. “Take my big massive cock.” Meraan bit into Dorian’s neck.

 

With each thrust, Dorian’s belly raised as Meraan’s cock pressed against his belly. Meraan took Dorian’s hand and pressed it against the swell.

 

“Maker, Meraan.” Dorian came from the feeling against his hand. “You’re wrecking my insides.” Dorian pushed his head back and kissed Meraan. “Kaffas, just knot me already.”

 

“Soon,” Meraan whispered against Dorian’s lips.

 

Meraan pushed his knot inside Dorian’s hole and a few thrusts later he came, his knot growing and filling him. Making Dorian scream in pleasure as Meraan’s cum filled him up, spurt after spurt. Meraan pressed his hand against Dorian’s belly as it grew with his cum. Leaving Dorian like he had eaten a large meal.

 

“My seed,” Meraan whispered as he laid them both on their sides, holding on to Dorian’s swollen belly. “My child,” Meraan said caressing his lover, the thought coming from a place deep within him.

 

“You want me to have your children, Meraan?,” Dorian said laughing. “I don’t think that’s possible, Amatus.”

 

“Wh-what?,” Meraan was taken away from his stupor. “N-no, I just… you look beautiful like this.” Meraan was blushing. “Big with my seed… my… my child. I-I… for some reason I just really… feel like keeping you big like this.” Meraan kissed Dorian’s shoulder. “How does it feel?”

 

“I like it too, Meraan.” Dorian smiled, joining Meraan’s hand with his over his stomach. “I feel warm, and safe.” Dorian turned his head to give Meraan a kiss. “And really, really horny with your knot still stretching,” Dorian laughed softly, ending with a soft moan as clenched around Meraan’s dick. “Can you fuck me like this again and again until it’s morning?”

 

“And make you bigger and bigger?” Meraan chuckled, pulling Dorian closer to him. “Of course I will..”


End file.
